The war
by DarkChild
Summary: I'm in the craze, this is gonna be "original" ill spare you sure im doing cause they all are, but thats a damn good reason
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any x-men evolution characters. Damn   
  
  
  
Interactive fic :)  
Rules & Regulations   
  
1) I'll except 1-2 characters with painful pasts and whatnot  
2) I need 5 girls and 7 guys   
3) Ages from 16-25  
4) The sides are The brotherhood and The institute blahs blahs yeah whatever  
5) If you want your character in a relationship, say with who or let me pair them up.  
6) This is what the resume thing should look like (send it in the review I never check email....)  
Name:  
  
Code Name:  
  
Power (be descriptive)  
  
Past:  
  
Family:  
  
Height:  
  
Weight:  
  
Eyes:  
  
Physical Description:  
  
Any other tidbits :  
  
  
  
:) hope you enjoy   
  
PS Use original powers and don't be offended if I don't accept your char. I'll be as lenient :) 


	2. My Character

My interactive fic.  
  
My Character:  
  
Name: Caitlin Junta   
  
Code Name: Black Angel  
  
  
Age: 15  
  
  
Power: She's Empathic and Has a tiny bit of telepathy the professor is helping her control.  
  
Past: Came from an abusive family she was an only child. She is not quick to trust the only person in the institute she trusts is Scott.  
  
Family: Mom-Kelly Dad- Kenneth  
  
Height: 5'5"  
  
Weight:101 lbs  
  
Eyes: Black  
  
Physical Description: Has a swimmers build (shes been doing so for a while) Bright Candy apple red hair (dyed) scars from abusive father  
  
Any other tidbits : shes a punk!  
  
  
PS I forgot to add age to the list please put the characters age 


	3. Characters

Alright, these are the people ive chosen so far. ( there all on the good side and live at the institute)  
  
  
Name: Ariel Tenille   
  
Code Name: Torridity   
  
Age: 22   
  
Power (be descriptive): She absorbs heat at an alarming rate so that she's never cold. She can absorb the heat of other people and cause them to go into a brief state where they can't be warm that lasts about 30 minutes. She can also send heated beams at people from her hands which are a light yellowish color.   
  
Past: Ariel grew up in Alaska with her parents and non-mutant sister. One day when she was fifteen, she got so hot during school that she was sweating profoundly. She went outside in her jeans and t-shirt but still couldn't cool down. She was sent home where it eventually went away. She thought nothing of it. A few weeks later, it came back and this time her parents started to worry. They realized she had the mutant gene after she shot a heat beam at her sister by accident. Her parents thought that Alaska would be the best place to stay, so Ariel survived until college, when she left and was accepted into the University of Hawaii. She was comfortable there.   
  
Family: Mom; Lily Dad; Adam Sister; Lauren. Their grandmother lives with them too.   
  
Height: 5'6''   
  
Weight: 120 lbs.   
  
Eyes: dark reddish-brown color   
  
Physical Description: red, shoulder-length hair that's slightly curly. She is somewhere between muscular and weak. She's got pale skin, that has a slight reddish tinge to it.   
  
Personality: Ariel has a very quick temper and is almost always angry at somebody. When she picks a mission, she sticks to it no matter what happens to her. She never worries about the outcome of her actions, she thinks after she does something. She usually doesn't open up to people right away, but tests them until she deems them trust worthy.   
  
Any other tidbits: She doesn't like cold places or the night. She's big on the daytime. Doesn't like her grandmother. She was an above average student when in college and high school.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Age: 18   
  
Pants: Loose fit blue jeans with a brown, braided leather belt.   
  
Socks and Shoes: white cotton socks and his favorite pair of sneakers---which are white, navy blue, and silver.   
  
Shirt: Ususally a deep, navy blue shirt or a light black one. They are plain, without any print or logo on them.   
  
Overshirt: A plaid, flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off. He trades off between one that's read and black, the other, gray and dull blue.   
  
  
  
Code Name: Grimace   
  
Power: Super strength: his most powerful feat he can do would be lifting a car one handed. His other power is invulnerability. Hear me out. His skin is so invulnerable, that he feels NOTHING, as being invulnerable has eradicated his sense of touch and the notion of pain with it.   
  
Past: Since he was one, Gerald's powers have been a constant blessing/curse. His inability to feel has left a sense of detachment, but he's persevered. His mom has learned to deal with it and his dad came around to accepting what he is as well. Because of his powers, he spent a lot of time by himself, developing a love for books and knowledge and also an off the wall sense of humor; one of complete goofiness and biting sarcasm rolled together. He thought of his codname becuase he feels out of place, much like Ronald McDonald's unidentifiable purple cohort. He gained a habit of eating a lot for two reasons: 1) He has a high metabolism and 2) (the sadder reason) while he cannot feel anything on the outside, he still feels on the inside, specifically when he eats/digests food. So he eats quite a bit, just so he can feel any sort of pysical feeling.   
  
Family: Mom- Sandra, a nurse. Dad- Ryan, a hairstylist.   
  
Height: 5'8"   
  
Weight: 259 lbs.   
  
Eyes: Sea Green   
  
Physical Description: Has a heft build, with a slight stomach. Has brown hair kept in a buzzcut. He has a fairly well-trimmed beard at about 1-2 months growth.   
  
Any other tidbits: He loves music and has an immense collection of all types as he keeps music for every mood. He's smart and very perceptive of people and their habits, moods, and character. He is a dreamer and loves to write stories, especially comedy. Sometimes he'll feel bad about his condition, but he channels that into doing nice/charitable things for people, whether secretly or publicly. It's hard to provoke him, but he kicks butt once he's on a roll. If possible, I'd like him to be in the Brotherhood, but it's your call. He does have a phrase he likes to say when he;s winning or feeling really good: "Nothing can kill the Grimace!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Name: Jaques {french pronunciation} Vedara   
  
Code Name: Barkblade   
  
Power (be descriptive): Jaques has a skeletal system made up completely of plant material, namely, hard bark... When he has gained complete control, he will be able to call weaponry out of his hands and armsmade out of the bark in any shape he needs or wants. Again with the after the gaining control of the powers, he will also sometimes be able to bring stuff that isn't weaponry out. When he becomes mad, though, he will usually just have something shoot out and it will be in the shape his anger most resembles at the time.   
  
Past: Jaques, his sister, and his father had to move around quite a bit after his sister's best friend died when he was only seven, because her powers emerged and could sometimes be rather conspicuous. After about six years of moving around, his sister decided she had to leave them and stop putting them in danger. Ever since then, she hasn't been seen and Jaques doesn't know if she's even still alive. He came to the Institute when he was in the later part of his fifteenth year, but he is now sixteen and thoroughly immersed in the sceme of things there. His father died about a month after his sixteenth birthday, though, and every now and then he dreams of finding his sister, Aventree...   
  
Family: He had a father who died after he had entered the Institute and a sister, Aventree, who's whereabouts are unknown, though he would like to know where she is...   
  
Height: 6'2"   
  
Weight: 213lbs.   
  
Eyes: His eyes are somewhat odd, though not overwhelmingly so. They are in a marble pattern with the colors chocolate brown and a dark, forest green.   
  
Physical Description: Long, black hair with half of it up in an elaborate, Native American style. He has almond shaped eyes that slant down slightly, making him appear to always be laughing. He prefers wearing baggy black pants with a dark brown shirt and a dark brown trenchcoat. Inside the trenchcoat is a pocket that has a Celtic knot and a small Charmed symbol embroidered onto it. On his left shoulder he has a tattoo of a small, thorned plant commonly found in Scotland.   
  
Age: 16   
  
Any other tidbits: He is a rather loud, obnoxious guy, but that is one of the things that make him completely adorable. Those who don't know him, might be put off by his often overbearing nature or even despise him immediately {that's how most people feel}, but soon he'll charm whomever he so chooses. One more thing is Jaques's silence on the subject of his sister. He'll never talk about her unless it was with someone who he knew would help him in his search, and since he feels no one ever will, he just doesn't. {If you decided that the original Evolution characters are gonna end up in this, then he might speak with Kurt, Ororo, or Kitty about it, but no one else unless you find someone who could take his conspicuousness.} And I would like him to be paired up with some chic who wouldn't try to make him be all sappy and lovy-dovey. Hope he gets chosen. 


	4. updated! (more charaters)

updates, i've chosen two more characters:)   
Name: Cathrine Blair Dowery, but goes by Blair.   
  
Age: 15   
  
Code Name: Flora   
  
Power: Can revitalize (sp?) plants and trees and stuff like that, and can also create any type of flower in the palm of her hand. She particularly likes red roses.   
  
Past: Blair grew up in California with her parents. She didn't have any friends as a child, and liked to read and write(still does). She was also teased a lot as a child, and despises popular people.   
  
Family: Mother- Molly, Father- Joe   
  
Height: 5'7 1/2   
  
Weight: 119 lbs.   
  
Eyes: Grey blue   
  
Physical Description: Blair has straight, thick golden brown hair, and is sort of pale. Blair has a dancer's build.   
  
Any other tidbits: Blair is currently writing a fantasy novel, and is a wee bit obsessive about it. She also loves Celtic music and cats. She dosen't like to talk much.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Penname: J.DeLuca   
  
Name: Richard Crux   
  
Code Name: Pestilence   
  
Power: (be descriptive) Richard has the ability to spread a nasty disease through any physical contact. The disease takes about 3 to 4 hours to incubate in a person and once it does it spreads through the system like wildfire. This disease might not serious harm some mutants with an increased healing rate but it could be seriously disabling to any other thing, especially those that are already leaning towards sickly. It picks away at the already existing flaws and starts tarring the body down from there. A cold or flu for example, could lead to a dangerously high fever or something like that. If the person is pretty much healthy as can be than they aren't as effected as others. The disease is –not- contagious from an infected person, only through physical contact through Richard. And! Richard can't spread the disease to more than 1 or 2 people at a time. The more frequently he uses it the less effective it becomes. It's apart of him, and is needed to keep his body functioning, if he 'donates' to much then he's the one that needs medical attention… Plus whatever healer's around could probably fix the person so that they're not at such a reaction to it…. He has a considerable amount of control over his power so he doesn't need to be cautious about someone touching him in a normal circumstance.   
  
Past: his Father left Richard and his brother Tyler in the care of his aunt after his mother died which was fine with Richard. He never really cared for his family, usually ignoring his little brother. Through the untimely death of his aunt's beloved cat 'Ralph' he discovered his powers and being the conniving little creep he is, he kept them a secret and practiced and learned control over his power through the many deaths of stray animals around his aunt's town. When Richard's father came back for his son's, Richard didn't even bother, he just packed and left on his own, leaving his little brother and family with out a second thought. They were just an annoyance to him anyway.   
  
Family: Father- Jack, Little Brother- Tyler   
  
Height: 5'11   
  
Weight: 190 lb.   
  
Eyes: A dark brown color, almost black   
  
Physical Description: He has a thick frame, this being the bulk of his weight. He's not 6-pack, mister universe fit, but he's not all jiggly o.o;. He has an over all creepy appearance, with a tight, scary looking smile and stringy black hair down to his shoulders on the top but is shaved in the back and bottom. (A little bit above his ears and all the way around the back, just the top of his head has hair on It.). It's usually in a pony tail that exposes the shaved part of his head.. His skin has a naturally tanned complexion and might suggest a wide ethnic background. His shoulder's are broad can be a rather imposing figure when he wants to be, his usual dark black clothing just put that extra 'I'm-a-bad-ass edge' to him. He also favors a black fabric duster with the arms ripped off.   
  
Age: 19-20   
  
Any other tidbits: Richard despises being called anything but that and his code name. Besides for having a dark sense of humor and just that 'creepy' aura around him he just furthers that asshole mentality by being very opinionated and etc. He's extremely homophobic and likes to pick on people's flaws as a hobby. 


End file.
